Prom Night
by MidnightMoonlightAngel
Summary: Rose and Dimitri Fluff!
1. Prom Night

**More Dimitri and Rose fluff!!! I hope you enjoy.. In this story Dimitri wasn't killed, and Eddie wasn't kidnapped. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire Academy!!!**

**(Rose P.O.V.)**

i am finally 18, Iturned awhile ago, but noone knew about me and Dimitri. Well, tonight would change all of that. It was a big dance thrown at the schoold and i couldn't wait. Tonight, was going to be perfect, nothing could go wrong. Only a few more hours before me and Lissa have to start getting ready. We are going to look amazing! The theme was flashy, so me and Lissa went all out.

"I think I am about to die, I am so excited," exclaimed Lissa standing at my doorway. She had her dress hung up, but hidden by a bag. She had a box full of make-up, and I could hardly wait to get started. I have never been on who likes makeup, except for my eye-liner, but tonight I wanted to be drop dead sexii.. I wanted people to stop and stare. I wanted to be remembered for this awsome dress. It was one of my final days before graduation, and I wanted this to be perfect.

"Well, get your booty in here and lets get ready," I almost screamed. So much for self-control It went out the window about an hour ago. We hurried up, and did each others make up. Laughing with each other. i was happy this was really the first time in a long time that we have just sat down and talked. even if it was just for a few hours it was nice. I felt like we where best friends again. Like old times, gosh how I missed those times. I guess thats what happens when you get a boyfriend you forget about the one person who was always there. Well, thats what happens when Lissa gets one.

"You look amazing Rose," Lissa said, while checking her make-up out in the mirror.

"Thanks, so do you, Do you like your make-up," I asked? I really hope I hadn't over done it.

"Are you kidding, I love it," she ran over and hugged me. "Now what about our hair?"

After an hour we both looked awsome, now all that was left was too put the dresses on. I had a Emerald green dress on. it cut off about mid-thigh, and had a dip so you could see my boobs, but not too much of them. With my hair all did up. I must admit I look better than I thought I would have! Lissa's dress was long and flowing. It looked amazing on her. The top of it was decorated with little sequins. She looked like and angel, except for the slit in it was up to her thigh. I must admit I never expected to see her in something like that. It was our last year tho, adn she wanted to be remembered for tonight. With us looking the way we did, we would be remembered for years to come.

We slipped our dresses on and waited for the boys. They should be here any minute. I was jumping up and down, barely holding in my excitement. lissa already knew what me and Dimitri where going to do. She was happy for us, and didn't seem to mad about me keeping it from her. Someone knocked at my door and we both started freaking out. We opened the door and where shocked to see Mia standing there looking as flawless as ever. He blonde hair was flowing around her face in little ringlets. He dress was amazing, It touched the ground, and had a belt around the waist. there where brown and blue swirls all over it. It matched her perfectly.

"Oh, wow you two look fantastic," she said looking down at her own dress. She looked wonderful why would she put herself down like that? She is gorgeous, and i mean that.

"Have you looked in a mirror, doll you look dashing," I said in a fake british accent. She busted out laughing and so did I.

"I leave to get dressed and I come back and your British, have you been keeping something from me," she asked, with mock horror that I would keep something from her.

"Of course not Darling," Lissa chocked out. This was hilarious. someone knocked on the doors, and all the girls dove for it. The guys finnaly they are here. I opened the door and stepped back. My breath caught when I saw Dimitri standing there, but of course Christian and Adrian had to ruin my moment of staring at him. We all laced arms with our guys, since Adrian and Mia where going together it worked out fantastic! We walked down to the gym, this was everygirls dream. To be with the man they love. To be in a beautiful dress, it was a miracle.

When we walked in, several people gasped. I could tell now that Lissa was blushing. I was soaking it up, I loved all this attention. I heard a few whispers like "Omg, look at Rose she is hanging all over Dimitri" I just smiled at the girl who said that. i wasn't going to let them get to me tonight. this was my night. Katy Perry's song I kissed A Girl was playing, and i was sorta dancing along to it. We where all laughing at each other. Eventually even Eddie joined the group. there was loads of attention on us, and I could her all the girls whispering about me and Belikov as they call him.

Finally a slow song came on, and i dragged Dimitri out to the dance floor. I could feel alot of eyes watching us with wonder. I could see that the gaurdians wheren't happy, but I could care less. All that matters in this moment is me and him. We will deal with the rest of the world once this dance is over. this is the time to show that we are together, and there is nothing they can do to stop us. i looked and saw that Lissa and Christian were to one side of me, and on the other side it was Mia and Adrian. i am glad he finally moved on, now he isn't stalking me. Mia likes him i am glad he found someone so perfect for him after I just kept hurting him. I gazed around at all my friends and started dancing with Dimitri. I never knew he could dance so well. I got lost in the words

_I would give up ev'rything_

_Before I'd separate myself from you_

_After so much suffering_

_I fin'ly found unvarnished truth_

_I was all by myself for the longest time_

_So cold inside_

_And the hurt from the heartache would not subside_

_I felt like dying_

_Until you saved my life_

I was leaning against his chest, breathing in his scent, Sketching this into my memory. His face was buried in the crook of my neck. I could feel his hot breath, and it made me feel like maybe there was hope for us, maybe we could find a way for this to work out. Maybe we did have a future outside of being Lissa's gaurdians at the Royal court. it made me hope.

_Thank God I found you_

_I was lost without you_

_My ev'ry wish and ev'ry dream_

_Somehow became reality_

_When you brought the sunlight_

_Completed my whole life_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_'Cause, baby, I'm so thankful I found you_

I looked into his eyes, andI could see the love and passion in them. He truly was made for me. He was mine, and I was his. I am not a very emotional person, but tonight was just to good to be true. A tear slipped down my face and he wiped it away. He kissed the spot where it landing, and then trailed kisses down to my mouth, he kissed me. I could hear gasps from all around. the song ended to soon, and we had to break away. Everyone stared for the rest of the night. I wasn't suprised tho. The rest of the night went by in a flash. We headed back towards the dorms. Alll the couples went there different ways. Me and Dimitri made our way to his room, where i had clothes waiting. Lissa and Christian headed towards the church, because with what they where planning the dorms would be a terrible place to get caught at, and they owuld most definatly get caught. Mian and Adrian head towards the feeders to get a midnight snack.

We walked into his room, and I went and changed into my pajamas. I was wishing the whole time that we could go back to the cabin. I came out of the bathroom in a red p.j. set, it was a camisole and some shorts. Dimitri was laying on the bed looking sleepy, I crawled on top of him. I layed down, on top of him. He was already asleep, well tommorow Tasha is out of the cabin, and I plan on sneaking out there. Just me and him, like last time. I rolled over and snuggled up to his side. His arms snaked around me protectively, "I love you more than anything" I whispered. I fell asleep in the arms of my love.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So how did you like it? Was it any good? I am half asleep, while writing this so sorry for any grammar errors. Well, still I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and give mii any ideas fro a new story please. Oh, before i forget the song was by Mariah Carey and it is called Thank God I found You. I am sorry for any grammar errors once again. i hope you enjoyed. there are pics up for each girls prom dress, check out rose's and tell mii if you like it. I am totally tempted to get it for this banquet my mom is hosting. I would really love your opinion!! So please review, you see that green button down there just press taht and review mii. It is that easy!!**_  
_


	2. The Morning After

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I wrote this for all of you. i have decided that I will make this a actual story instead of just a one-shot or a two-shot. I have to get 2 reviews for each chapter before I post the next one. Well here is the chapter I hope you enjoy!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I wish I did tho. **

**(Rose)**

The next morning I awoke to Dimitri's arms around me. I could see snow falling outside the window. I could feel his breath against my neck. I turned towards him to see him looking at me. I smiled, I could see his lips twitching. I kissed him, and layed back down. We both must have both fallen asleep again, because I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I got up to answer it, still half-asleep.

"Hello," I answered the door groggily. I just really wanted to crawl back into bed and curl up in his arms.

"Just what do you think you are doing, young lady," I knew that voice to well, I opened up the door a little more. So that I was face to face with my mother. She looked highly pissed. Well, I could match that attitude.

"Well, I was sleeping, until someone rudily woke me up," I replied making my face look annoyed at her, she just lifted her eyebrows at me.

"In Gaurdian Belikovs room," she asked? Her face looked sarcastic. I am tired and now annoyed. I looked back at Dimitri, and thought that it was better if I didn't make her yell, that would wake him up, and he looked like a baby. My mom must have noticed the look on my face, becasue I am sure it was the same one that all couples look at each other with. "Your in love with him" she almost yelled, I watched Dimitri put a pillow over his head.

"Yes, mother I am I thought I proved that last night," I whisper yelled at her. I had a glare on my face and I was about to go off on her. It was garunteed that she owuldn't be happy about this. She never is happy of anything I do so I am not sure I would let it suprise me if she yelled and screamed ,and told me how irresponsible I am.

"At least he can put up with that stubborn attitude of yours, but what are you going to do about Lissa? You are both supposed to be gaurding her. I bet she ouwld just love to know that her best friend was going to betray her, for some guy that you will dump within the week. Wipe that shocked look of your face, I knew the whole time. It doesn't take three hours in a cabin to calm anyone down. Not even you." She said a smirk playing on her features. I couldn't belive she would throw all this up at me. I would find away to make it work, i would never betray Lissa. I was shocked, not becasue she said all this to me, becasue in a way she was right. She wanted me and Dimitri to be her gaurdians, but he planned on being reassigned to someone in the Royal Court. "You are selfish Rose, and you know it. Everyone thinks you are so willing, but it actually kills you to have to give up your life. Am I right?"

Of course she was right. I mean who actually wanted to give up there whole life for a moroi? they should be able to fend for themselves. They shouldn't be waited on hand and foot. it was stupid how much they got. Who choose that they where the more dominant of us? If dhampires where gone, they would all be dead.

"So you like giving up your life, mom? You like haveing to give up your life everyday so that they can continue to live and be happy?" I said. She faltered she wasn't expecting that one. I could tell.

"Yes, i don't like putting my life on stake for others, but its what i was trained for," she said conviction ringing in her words. She truly believed the Moroi where grateful for her saving them. Royals could care less, as long as they are safe. "I'm not selfish"

"I am so sorry that I want a life. Is that so much to ask for? I fina;;y have a chance for happiness and you have to bring me down. I may be selfish, but it's not like the moroi aren't they get everything they want. We have to give up our lives so that we can live. No I don't think that that is fair. I am so sorry that I want my own life. I know that it is like a crime to you, but alot of other people want a life and they get one. I am stuck with a decision you made for me, by sending me here when I was a kid. No, I don't think so I want to make my own choices, and know that i am 18 you have no decision in them," I said and slammed the door in her face. I knew I would hear it from her later, but for the moment I wanted to be happy.

I layed back down and he arms found there way back around me. I just layed there I couldn't fall back asleep, she was right i am selfish. I really don't want this life anymore. All I want is Dimitri and me to be happy and I would love to have my best-friend with us. With how everything is looking, I don't think that will ever happen.

How could last night have been the best day of my life, and with just one little talk with my mother I am so suddenly depressed? this sucked!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, so this is where you get to choose do you want her to stay with Lissa, and give up her life. There will be alot of drama with that choice. Or do you want her too leave the academy with Dimitri and build a life together, with this choice there will also be alot of drama. It is your choice, I already have plans for whichever one you choose. Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!!**


	3. AN

**Ok, I need some help with this one. I need a beta, who can spell check everything..i have bad grammar, as you can tell. They need to be able to give me ideas, because I really have no clue where this story is going.....Lol, I am a terrible planner. So yea they would have to help mii with that. Well, if you are interested send me an E-mail. Its on my profile, my computer is stupid and won't let me recieve private messages. So please. I need help.....please, and thank you!!!**


End file.
